


some sorts of damage

by hecyro



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Lies and Truths, what even is one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecyro/pseuds/hecyro
Summary: wherein love isn't exactly muttered. nor is the envy that shouldn't be existing.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 15





	some sorts of damage

**Author's Note:**

> idk poison love kinda did this but, uh, ill try to write something better because i got side tracked too many times
> 
> this is "i got sidetracked from main wip" fic 3 :)

Humid. The air that sticks into their clothes lines them with guilt that no purgatory can cleanse the damage.

Entrances grant them choices. One may think it’s an opportunity to swerve from a bordering plank to hell, where consequences can still be avoided.

Ironically enough, it may seem they think of this as a chance to experience things beyond their control.

A point of no return.

Minji was grounded enough to know that, yet when she sees the crumble, the fissure that stimulates her entirety and enchants her to give in, who could say no to that?

A chuckle resonates, her throat holding back an exhilarating growl rising that could snap the claimed untamed.

“Are you alone right now?” She speaks, twirling the ends of her strands dyed in her newly crimson facade.

It was the perfect surprise to create ruins more freely.

There was a stammer on the other line. Clearly unsure if the end should tell truths that knows no amount of lies can cover it up.

Well, Minji can’t blame her, she just knows too much to create a stir. Entertainment did do her wonders.

And with that thought, she smiles, a bit wickedly if more.

She lets the seconds eat advancing frames, her breathing labored on purpose to keep the fidgets on the other array. Blankets hugged her figure as she turned to the other side of her bed, pillows succumbing her into comfort, then she eyes her lampside that emits a dimming apricot that hues her room languid. It was an atmosphere the other would adore once the other steps in — that is if she does respond to her. The one that crawls back to her touches as opposite poles that attract magnets.

It can be easily compared to water that can run through in measly efforts. But with the exception of it escaping.

"I—I…" the voice came, small but with depth Minji had gotten to indulge in more than she can count.

"It's okay if you're busy," Minji feigns quickly, suppressing the giggle brewing. She knows how much she can take someone down with her, particularly this one whom she got quite grown to like. In terms of tease and… reign.

"I—Well, n—not really—hngg—?!"

Minji's ear perked up from her position.

There was a shuffle in layered rumbling statics. She hears a distinct  _ what the hell  _ and a  _ was that your other fling? _

Minji's brows furrow at the hushed conversation. Her thoughts began to run different milestones to configure what is going on. She numbs the tinge that prickles her insides, the thump fluctuating in large waves. No right can be given to her anyway.

Another movement came, and Minji believes they were on a mattress trying to recompose from whatever agenda.

_ J—Just get out of here.  _ Hushly they say.

A click of a tongue,  _ whatever, you were boring anyway. _

_ Bora, look— _

_ Just shut the fuck up Siyeon. I'm going. _

If Minji wasn't so immersed with this ill vine that raptures her mind, she would have missed the last statement of the person she was not familiar with.

_ Go and enjoy fucking whoever that bitch is. It has always been about her and I don't want to get involved with your shit. I'd rather go out and create my own. _

The door was slammed with great force, assuming from how loud it was and the heavy sigh that came along with it.

"H—Hello?" Siyeon meekly calls out, and Minji wants to laugh.

Why? Is it because Siyeon was cute when her voice bends and breaks when Minji wills it? Or how she was the cause of Siyeon's mayhem? Or is it because in the end she knows Siyeon has got no one but her?

It could be all of the above.

"Is everything alright baby?" She pitches down towards the last word, smirking at the respiration that slows down when it reaches her ear.

She can imagine Siyeon pushing down the urge to whine. To give submission and dissect her every fiber that resolutes her.

"Yeah. Everything's okay," Siyeon replies, almost like a wind.

Deep down Minji knew she was lying, but she lets it be for she has something else better in store.

"Wanna come over then?"

Minji knows how to play her cards well. So it wasn't a surprise when Siyeon answered in a heartbeat, laced with overflowing desperation Minji dares to overlook.

"I'll be there at dinner"

  
  


-

  
  


Minji would always start their meeting with foods prepared on the table and their minds intoxicated with wine.

So it was a surprise to Siyeon when she came at 8 in the evening, stomach grumbling at the delay, and the counter was empty. Not that she should be expecting it all the time, but it never really was missing every time she comes here. Especially when Minji, a once in a blue moon moment she still calls a fantasy, went a little soft during one of their nights and mentioned her liking for food. All the kinds and its essentials to the body in different ways. Siyeon joked that she was a diet expert or something, to which Minji protested, saying the right term was enthusiast.

"Ah, you're here"

Siyeon veers from the hallway entrance, where she was gazing at the counter, to the source.

She knows the direction that leads towards the bathroom, and she predicted Minji to be in her pink bathrobe, presuming she just took a bath.

But the sight that greets her, sent her sanity to push itself off a cliff.

  
  


-

  
  


_ "It's okay to speak your mind, Siyeon," says Minji, drawing her tips on Siyeon's cheek, lulling the latter to sleep after a session. _

_ "I never was afraid to begin with," Siyeon speaks, leaning to the feeling. _

_ "That, I know," The older smiles, slowly getting up from her position where Siyeon digs herself into her arms and adjusts to where her limbs are now on either side of Siyeon's waist, riding on her. _

_ "But what's fascinating, is your desire to keep up with your lies," She continues, leaning dangerously close to Siyeon's ear and briefs a moment take a sample of her scent, before whispering, decibels lower, that it quivers and twists Siyeon's core. _

_ "It isn't me that you want, Siyeon, but you insist nonetheless," Minji bites Siyeon's earlobe, softly, earning a strained moan from the other. _

_ "T—That's not true" _

_ Minji chuckles, pathing her hands from the sheets to the inside of Siyeon's shirt and runs her hand up and down on the side of her stomach, relishing in the warmth and trembles she hears, vibrates, when Siyeon respires sharply from Minji's frigid palms. _

_ "What even is truth, Siyeon?" Prior blonde curtains her expression, hiding the leg that shifts and lands between Siyeon's thighs. _

_ "The way that you can tell words that don't prickle your chest with guilt?" Minji utters, sliding up her hand from the stomach to the valley of Siyeon's bust, then down, and side, repeat. _

_ "Or is it the persuasion that eats you whole to believe the goodness of things relies on how amazing the sensation washes all over you?" Leaning back, she rests her playful left hand on the cushions, and let her right hand drive along the protruding bones on Siyeon's collar, agonizingly in scrutiny, as if glyphs that are indecipherable, until it stops on the sternum area. _

_ Siyeon remained silent, internalizing what Minji just said. _

_ Silence enveloped them. Minji was patient enough to let Siyeon think. Her eyes wafted from all angles, lining up her vision to every detail that echoes Siyeon and dips in, arms locked around Siyeon's midriff and rests her head on Siyeon's chest. She snuggles comfortably, and listens to life beneath the cage. _

_ "It doesn't have to be those reasons alone," Siyeon abruptly responded. The pillows that alleviate her head aided her to look down on Minji, whose chin propped up to gaze at her. _

_ Minji cuts in with a laugh, and climbs a bit, "Then, what are those reasons of yours that abolishes the lies?" _

_ Siyeon clamps her lips together, creating a crease on her features, deep in thought. _

_ For a while, Minji thought about leaving her makeshift resting place and came back to her mattress, but instead she was guided, hand caressed to incline and meet Siyeon eye to eye. _

_ "Can the reason be solely you?" _

_ Minji doesn't know which broke, her resolve or her restraint. _

_ She hates the answer. _

_ Heard it one too many times from a lot of those she'd met and left altogether. _

_ Yet, when Siyeon was the one who told it, it didn't sound half as bad as it originally was. _

_ So when she felt their distances disappearing, she let it diminish until they were adjacent to each other, and locked their lips. Breaths and moans filled the corners of their refuge. _

_ For once, Minji lets Siyeon capture hers. _

_ - _

  
  


Minji shoves Siyeon to the wall where nearby settles her bedside table holding a lamp, and kisses her more harshly than usual.

Siyeon wasted no time and reciprocated the grating treatment, groaning as she feels a thigh between hers while it hikes itself upward.

She heaves a shivering sigh once she felt Minji scratch her nape, her other hand trying to undo Siyeon's pants, and the heat was instantly pooling in her core, and she can't help but hold on to Minji's broad shoulders in an attempt to not lose herself easily.

The hand wrapped behind her neck brought her to the side of Minji's face, giving Minji the chance to nibble on her earlobe and the shivers never went away, especially when the other occupied hand had already reached Siyeon's underwear swiftly.

"W—Wait, M-Minji-unnie— ah!"

Her words were shortened by fingers pressing the exterior of her entrance that was still blocked with her underwear.

Minji hums, acknowledging her presence being called out, but didn't make her stop in chasing Siyeon's lips again with such devouring intent.

"Did something happen?" Siyeon questions, hands that were gripping Minji's shoulders balled into fists, and stares at Minji's eyes clouded with lust.

The red-headed laughs, flinging a fringe from Siyeon's hair around her ear before bridgering herself forward, crimson invading sights as she pulsates Siyeon's senses when she whispers, "Just let me take care of you baby"

Siyeon whines at the name, tries to suppress the coil that's controlled by a limb that rests between. She tries to rub herself on it, but is stopped when Minji pinned Siyeon's hands above her head, making her squirm under her command.

"Can you do me a favor too baby?"

Siyeon nods, physical hunger has been long forgotten as she immersed herself with a brand new scarlet addiction.

Minji smiles, licking from Siyeon's ear, trailing to her neck then ascending to her jaw and chastes, "Don't lie to me ever again"

Siyeon blinks from a trance, and connects their regard with evident confusion, "But I've never lied to you"

Minji sinks her teeth on Siyeon's neck, sucking and then glazing it over with her tongue to ease the pain, cutting Siyeon off for a moment when she moans.

"That's another," Minji murmurs, a tingling unpleasant feeling constricting her lungs and she tries abating it with locking her lips with Siyeon again.

She rasps, ignoring the lack of air that's failing to supply both.

Minji seizes and seizes, lips swelling and hands are still scratching, marking and burning through every pathing.

It took a while for Siyeon not to fall further into temptation, and she grabs for Minji's approaching lips, still famished by some force Siyeon cannot explain.

"What are you doing?" When Minji spoke, her voice came out as a husk, making Siyeon tremble even more, like a threat she could trigger a mine if not careful.

"I—Is something wrong? Y-You're more rough than usual—"

"You don't think I'm capable of being rough?" Minji elicits a scoff, her sniggers paralleled with dislike.

Siyeon back aches when Minji enveloped her long fingers around Siyeon's neck and pressed her even further to the wall, she slightly yanked up the younger, and there was glint her eyes that tells Siyeon she was clearly mistaken with what she assumed.

"You're so naive," Minji mumbled, tightens the grip on Siyeon's neck, and juts forward to bite Siyeon's bottom lip, anything to ease this vex she ultimately despises yet wonders why is she feeling this way towards Siyeon of all people.

She rests her forehead against Siyeon's, palms on either the jawline, fingers travelling to the back of her hair, thigh still resting in between Siyeon's, and gives herself time to look into Siyeon's crumbling, turmoil, yet determined eyes.

"And I don't know if that's a good thing"

Siyeon's arms that were still above her head, came slowly down, hesitant at first because of the order to keep it up, but seeing no chastise, she settled it on Minji's blades, then extended her right hand, massaging instinctively Minji's earlobe.

Minji naturally leans into the touch, humming, tilting her head to the side and flutters her eyes shut. She still holds Siyeon's face into her palms, feeling warmth against her pads as Minji brushes the prominent cheekbone.

It boils down to silence. This  _ thing _ , that they were once doing out of benefit, became something more. Minji doesn't know if that's even possible, or even right at all. Not that it was morally incorrect, but rather the sensation, the sentiment it brings, the commitment she would have to make — Minji shakes her thoughts away. No, this is not the time to think about it.

"I—If this is about Bora, I—" Siyeon speaks, then was interrupted by Minji's tongue that dove right into her throat.

"Don't mention her name," There was bitterness in her words, and that gave away the front Minji's been holding up all night.

Maybe Siyeon wasn't so oblivious.

"Wait a minute," Siyeon's curious eyes shifts, from Minji's enticing, dark tinted lips, to her sight that signals a notion.

"Were you… jealous?"

Coming from Siyeon, Minji needed to let go before laughing her head out. It was dumb for her to think of that.

"Me? Jealous?" Minji wiped a tear from her rims. She grabbed for Siyeon's collar and dragged her to her bed, then pushed her down. She amped up and straddled Siyeon gracefully in one movement.

"That's quite hilarious coming from you"

Minji tosses away raven locks that courses from Siyeon's head and inclines, breathing hard purposely and stationed her right hand curling around neck, "But then again"

She squeezes, gaining a quiet moan from Siyeon, a little choking, but the anticipation was there.

"I think you might be onto something" She flashes a smirk, before continuing consuming the perfect meal in place.

_ Minji would never admit to that. _

_ After all, Siyeon's hers, and hers alone. _

After capturing a bruised mouth in never-ending pace, hands roaming and teasing points that make Siyeon weak as she already is, Minji growls.

"You're only mine, Singnie"

She captures lips, tongues dancing in reverie. Hands etching a bound they can never break. Or at least, the one Siyeon should never choose to.

"At least get that into your skull"

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write jealous minji hehe  
> i'll try to come up with something better next time
> 
> don't forget to stream the mv, the album on genie and on bugs, vote for dc on voting platforms and follow 7_DREAMERS's instructions carefully :)


End file.
